1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quickly releaseable connectors and relates especially but not exclusively to electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors have been proposed which comprise a first plug connector part adapted to be coupled to and functionally connected with a second receiving connector part, the plug part carrying a rotatable member rotation of which effects by means of screw threads full mutual engagement and retention between the parts.
It has also been proposed to provide such a connector with release means whereby it may be instantly manually released by pulling a lanyard without the necessity for reverse rotation of the rotatable member. In one form of release means for such a connector an internally screw threaded assembly has been proposed comprising a number of segments retained in position by the encircling rotatable member. Axial displacement of the rotatable member by pulling a lanyard attached thereto permits instant outward separation of the segments to disengage them from the receiving part.
The aforementioned previously proposed connector is quite complex, intricate to assembly and susceptible to some wear and the present invention seeks to provide an improved quickly releaseable connector.